A discovery
by icelily-love
Summary: a continuance from When Strangers meet


~*~Paine~*~  
  
I was already to jump into bed. I stripped down into nothing and crawled into bed. I was in there for a tops of 2 minutes when...  
  
"Tessyd," I cursed. "Cehty, Ku efeo."  
  
I sighed. Got up and threw a sheet around me. I went downstairs to get water and maybe watch some t.v. to make myself tired. I went downstairs and to the kitchen and saw the object of my thoughts at a small table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Cryd," I mumbled. Apparently too loudly for Sandi looked right at me. I could see color creeping into her pale cheeks. Hyne, she looked cute when she blushed.  
  
"What?" I asked. I was proud of myself for remembering to speak common.  
  
"Um..." She blushed deeper.   
  
All of a sudden I felt...well...slightly naked to say the least. I slowly pulled the sheet tighter around my body and like a trance walked over to her.  
  
Sandi pulled out a stool for me to sit down on. I sat down. A shiver ran up my spine at the closeness of her. I didn't think I'd have feelings for anyone again after my last relationship with Lulu. Wait... don't think about that now I told myself. What's done is done. Sighing I looked at her chocolate brown eyes. So dark. So big...  
  
Don't go there. I screamed at myself.  
  
"What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Sandi.  
  
Blinking and trying to concentrate on what she said, I murmered, "...um."  
  
"Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well, then?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I could tell that Sandi was getting frustrated, but her being so near distracted me. All of a sudden a beeping sound was going off. I looked around violently and cursing myself for not bringing my sword with me.  
  
Sandi glided to a machine and pulled out a tray.  
  
"Chill. It's just the microwave telling me the t.v. dinner's done. Geeze," Sandi stated rather matter factly.  
  
I looked over a little less worried when I saw what appeared to be food that Sandi had pulled out. It smelt good.  
  
"Mmmmhmmmm. What is it? It smells good."  
  
Sandi went and got 2 forks out of a drawer. Pulled her stool closer to me and handed me the fork.  
  
"It's mac 'n' cheese."  
  
"Mmmmhmmm. It is good."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Hyne she was cute. Maybe a little too shy, but that means a lot is going on in her head. At least that's what I hoped. I also hoped that she was gay because I wanted to be with her. I needed her. Well, there's one way to find out what she prefered.  
  
I leaned close to her. Laid my arms lightly on her hips and kissed her on the lips. Hyne, this felt right. With that though I blushed deeply and pulled away.  
  
Now that I look back on it waht she did next surprised me. Eerything she did surprised me.  
  
Sandi lightly put her hands on my face and pulled me closer to her. Gently placed her lips on mine. She pulled me deeper into the kiss. She prodded my lips with her tounge. Begging for entrance to my mouth. Eventually I let her in. IT was like a battle within our own mouths. We tasted every inch ofeach other's mouth. She slowly wrapped her arms around my shoulders as we kissed deeper and deeper.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~Wakka~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Tidus' and Wakka's room.  
  
"Tidus..."  
  
"Ya babe?"  
  
"Let's get some food."  
  
"We can't impose on Sandi too much."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Tidus got out of bed where he was laying and strolled over to the chair were I was sitting. Worriedly, Tidus bent down infront of me and gathered my hands in his own.  
  
"I miss everybody. We don't know where wwe are, ya know and we know nothing about her."  
  
"I know," was all that Tidus could say. He started to cry at the mere meantion of their friends.  
  
Tidus let loose of my hands and layed his head in my lap. I ran my hands through Tidus' grainy blonde hair. I know, babe. I know. We have a mess on our hands. I hope Paine can figure this out, I thought.  
  
"Let's go downstairs and get some water," I suggested.  
  
Hiccuping and face as red as a tomato, Tidus looked up at me and said, "Sure hunnie. Whatever you want."  
  
Tidus pulled on a pair of blue jean shorts and I pulled on my pj bottoms since they were closest.  
  
Creeping downstairs, trying to keep quiet and all, but the floor squeaked and creaked. Tidus stepped on one such spot.  
  
-creak-  
  
"Sssshhhssssh," I hissed.  
  
"Sorry babe. Didn't mean to."  
  
They finished going down the sairs without further creaks and squeaks.  
  
"Oh my," Tidus whispered harshly, "Look at that!"  
  
I looked and what i saw pissed him off. A smile creeeped up on my face. Turning to Tidus I said, "Let's give them privacy."  
  
"You're not gonna stop them?" Tidus was upset for some reason. I ddidn't understand it. What made him so pissed off. Hyne. Sometimes I wish I knew what made him tick. True. We'd been together for 3 years, but we still had a lot to learn about each other.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with you?" I asked.  
  
"Because she belongs with Lulu. That's why!" WIth that he stormed up the stairs.  
  
Man, that was outta the blue. I thought as I went up the stairs. This is good for Paine, though. To get her mind off of Lulu. I continued.  
  
I went up the stairs to Tidus' and I's room. I grabbed a sheet and pillow to sleep in the chair when I heard...  
  
"So what? You're not gonna sleep with me now?"  
  
"Yes, babe. I'll sleep with you. I thought you were too pissed at me."  
  
"No babe. I'm not."  
  
I crawled into bed with Tidus. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. "What's bothering you so much babe? It can't be that you saw Paine and Sandi kiss cuz you've been acting weird for awhile ya know."  
  
Snuggling closer to me, Tidus turned to look at me with tears in his eyes and said, "I can't believe Lulu would just take off like that. Just disappear like that. It just hurts. I thought that she was our friend." At the end of that, he was in tears.  
  
I kissed his forehead and removed a hand to wipe away his tears. "I don't know. Maybe Paine does, but I think it hurts her too much to talk about it. Does it really bother you that Paine and Sandi might actually have something going on?"  
  
"No not really. It just brought up memories of us creeping up on Lulu and her just to find out what is going on between them cuz they were being so secretive."  
  
"I know, babe."  
  
Sighing and relaxing in my arms, TIdus slowly fell asleep.  
  
So that's what that was all about, I thought and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
